This invention relates to a multiple-unit pump.
Multiple-unit pumps having a plurality of pump units that are coupled for joint operation, are already known. However, the manner in which the units of these prior-art constructions are coupled, is relatively complicated and renders these prior-art constructions more expensive to construct and maintain than is desirable.